Did you mind, my Valentine?
by ShrekRulez
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up soon and Mojo Jojo is gonna be controlling the Powerpuff Girls to take over the City of Townsville. Also, someone's been long gone and brought back to life. Who could it be and can Mojo's plot be stopped?


1Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create a perfect little girl. But, Professor Utonium accidentally added extra ingredient to the concussion; CHEMICAL X! Thus the Powerpuff Girls are born using their ultra superpowers, BLOSSOM, BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP! They dedicate their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

DID YOU MIND, MY VALENTINE?

Story by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Powerpuff Girls created by Craig McCracken and are trademarks of Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Entertainment Co.

Rated 6+ for mild action/violent sequences and comic humor

* * *

The City of Townsville is with love and hearts all around and it's coming for the most heartwarming, lovable, cutest and the most love of all holidays. VALENTINE'S DAY! And it's only 2 day left until Mojo Jojo is hitting Townsville with a robotic slammer. Slamming buildings, light posts, cars and even a banana split sundae corporation.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! NO ONE CAN'T STOP THE MIGHTY POWERFUL MOJO JOJO!," Mojo said.

Until they came, the 13 year old middle school students of....

"POWERPUFF GIRLS!," Mojo gasped.

"Mojo, you've been slamming Townsville for the last time," said Blossom.

"This will teach you for interrupting my rage, freaks," said Mojo as he activates the slammer hands to smack the girls to a pulp.

The girls start slamming the slammer hit by hit and kick by kick. They trash, bash, smash and pulverizing the slammer til it explodes. Mojo bail out and lands on the ground.

"Oh, no. My slammer. It's destroyed. I better make like a banana and split," said Mojo.

As he ran away, the girls saw the monkey ran off and Bubbles said to the girls, "Girls, guess who's been splitting away like a banana peel."

"Time to put the peel into the trash can," said Buttercup.

"Yeah," said Blossom.

The Powerpuff Girls got the monkey boy and beating him up and he's back to Jail where he'll never come to destroy or conquer Townsville.

"Great job for stopping Mojo and his destructive weapon. In the meantime, it's time to eat my pickle," said Mayor while eating his pickle.

"Okay, then, if you need any assistance from us, call us, we'll call you," said Blossom as the girls flying away.

That evening at Townsville Jail, all the criminals are doing what criminals doing instead of doing something good for a long time. What is this? What's all the sparkling brightness from Mojo's cell? I better take a look of what's going on with the evil monkey.

"Those cursed underhanded brats. They destroy my evil plans every time. But, this time, they won't be a pest anymore. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo.

The next day, the day before Valentine's Day, at Townsville Middle School, all the students are exchanging each other a Valentine for loving each other. Except for the Powerpuff Girls because they have no Valentine to a boy for a long time. After class, Blossom is checking out her locker to see if she gets a Valentine from a special one.

"Hmm. (sighs) No Valentine. This is awful," said Blossom.

"What's wrong, Blossom?," Bubbles asks.

"I don't have a affective Valentine in my locker. It's unquestionably bad," said Blossom.

"Who cares about Valentine's? I don't have a Valentine any year around. I don't care about Valentine's Day very much anyway. All the love, relationships, craziness and love struck, too. YUCK! WHO CARES!?!," said Buttercup.

"I think it's very romantic. We've been super heroines for along time. Guess we don't have any boy problems especially the Rowdyruff Boys, too," said Bubbles.

Bubbles, I don't think you wanna say that because the Rowdyruff Boys are causing a lot of trouble as we speak. They vandalizing the walls, breaking vending machines to steal candy bars, soda pop and especially baseball cards, too.

"I got a Randy Wither one with the best Grand Slams," said Brick.

"I got a cool Erik Leeminer. He struck the player 4 times in a row," said Butch.

I got a Baseball Player card. And...uh...it's pretty cool," said Boomer.

"You're such a wuss for not knowing the teammates, man," said Brick.

"What a dork," said Butch.

"I know you are, but, what am I, man," said Boomer.

Suddenly, Mojo is out of Jail and running away from the police with something he created to get rid of heroes once and for all which he's driving me bananas.

"Those idiotic authorities aren't gonna catch me. HA HA HA! Huh? Is those tratorist boys of mine, the Rowdyruff Boys. I better hide from them," said Mojo as he hiding behind the trash can.

"Those whimpy girls will be beaten up again real soon," said Brick.

"Yeah. They'll be in the trash can like Mojo Jojo," said Butch.

"What a ugly, stupid, banana loving monkey brain. I made a funny this time," said Boomer as they all laughing together.

"UGLY!?! STUPID!?! BANANA LOVING!?! Well, actually I love bananas all the time, but, that crosses the line. You'll be punished big time. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo.

Uh, oh, Mojo Jojo is gonna hurt the boys as well. But, what device he has in his brown paper bag? Very cornballish. The City of Townsville is under attack by a giant monster with laser eyes and two squid arms busting the buildings apart. The citizens are running in terror until...

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!," said the citizens.

"AURGH! (Growling)," said the giant monster.

"You need a shade for blocking your bright eyes, Buster," said Blossom.

(Laser eye blasting rapidly while the monster growling mad)

"Time to lights out, big fella," said Blossom.

They kick, punch, also using ultra bright powers to shock, zap, blocking the laser eyes' power from the monster and then, the girls punching the monster badly. The monster got beaten and landing on the road. The people are cheering with glee.

"NO PROBLEM, GOOD CITIZENS! WE, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, MAKING SURE TOWNSVILLE BE SAVED ONCE AGAIN!," said Blossom until she sigh feeling upset.

"What's wrong? Oh, no. The Valentine Blues Syndrome again," said Buttercup.

"Don't worry, Blossom, someone very special will give you a Valentine. You'll see. And maybe he could be a special boy," said Bubbles.

"Sheesh. You sounded like a afterschool special," said Buttercup.

Later that night at the 'Candy Be Dandy' store, the owner is done for the night and locking up the place until Mojo Jojo breaks the window and going into the place searching for the perfect place and saw the candy hearts. Now, he's replacing the Conversation Hearts with his newest creation...

"Behold, City of Townsville, my latest device. MY MICROSCOPIC MIND CONTROL PROBE HEARTS! When you eat the pink, sky blue and yellow green hearts, you'll be mind controlled by me. With this commanding controller. THEN, THE CITY WILL BE MINE AND THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo.

Oh, boy, that Mojo is giving me the creeps. It looks like he's gonna rid the world of controlling the city with mind controlling. The next day, all the teens are shopping for the perfect gift.

"Hey, this what I'm gonna bring for Mrs. Keane's Class. HEY, DUDE, I WANNA PAY THIS!," said the boy teenager.

"No problem, young lad. That'll be $2.35 plus tax," said Owner.

"Here you go. Keep the change and Happy Valentine's Day," said the boy teenager.

"The same to you," said the Owner.

The young boy got Mojo's probe hearts to use it for mind control. Later inside the Townsville Middle School, the young boy teen gave the brown bag with the hearts to Mrs. Keane.

"Here you go, Mrs. Keane," said the boy teen.

"Why, thank you. That's very sweet of you," said Mrs. Keane.

(School bell rings)

"Well, maybe til' another year for Valentine's Day. Guess I won't be getting something special anyway," said Blossom.

"You're such a twit, Buttercup," said Bubbles.

"Sue me," said Buttercup.

"Okay, class, please take your seats as I'm making a announcement. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day...," said Mrs. Keane until Buttercup is making farting noise while the teens laughing. "BUTTERCUP, ENOUGH! Anyway, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and the 1st Annual Behearted Dance be held in the Auditorium. Tomorrow night at 6:00. Be with your special someone," said Mrs. Keane.

"AHH! MRS. KEANE!," said Melinda.

"Yes, Melinda, what is it?," Mrs. Keane asks.

"THERE'S A UGLY MONKEY WATCHING OVER US!," said Melinda as she points at the tree with Mojo inside watching with his binoculars. While Mrs. Keane saw the tree and Mojo disappeared.

"Melinda, there's absolutely nothing at that tree. Okay, someone giving me the treats for today. Conversation Hearts. Here you go," said Mrs. Keane.

Mrs. Keane are giving her students with those Conversation Hearts by each one until she gave a pink heart to Blossom, a sky blue heart to Bubbles and a special yellow green heart to Buttercup. No, girls, don't eat them.

"Yuck. A Valentine heart candy. Oh, well, as long it's candy," said Buttercup when she eat it.

"My favorite color like my dress. 'Eat Me?' That's a strange message on this heart. Hmm," said Bubbles as she eat it all up.

"Hmm. 'Your love will come true.' Yeah, right. This heart made have wisdom, but, it'll be eaten in my mouth," said Blossom as she eat the heart as well.

Oh, no, now, the girls are done for this time.

"Excellent. Those Powerpuff brats are now mine. HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo Jojo.

"MRS. KEANE! IS THAT UGLY MONKEY AGAIN!," said Melinda.

"That's ridiculous, Melinda. There's no...EEP! IT'S MOJO JOJO!," said Mrs. Keane.

"MOJO JOJO!?!," the girls shouted.

"What are you doing here?," Blossom asks.

"Whatever you got, we'll break it and smash it to pieces," said Bubbles.

"Not this time, my friends. LOOK WHAT I GOT! HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo.

"What kind of device is that? Like a radio or something?," Buttercup asks.

"Nope. The hearts you ate is my Microscopic Mind Controlling Hearts! With this Commanding Controller, you cannot stop me. HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo.

"WHAT!?! SPIT IT OUT, GIRLS!," said Blossom.

"NOT SO FAST! (Pressing the button)," said Mojo.

The Powerpuff Girls are now in his control. Townsville is so doomed.

"GIRLS! Shut that thing off, you miserable supervillain," said Mrs. Keane.

"Make me, Teacher. Girls, Mojo says, 'destroy this class,'" said Mojo.

"Yes, Mojo," said the Girls as they're destroying the classroom by smashing, trashing, bashing and using red laser eyes, too. The classmates were frightened and run away.

"I'M COMING THE POLICE!," said Mrs. Keane as she's leaving her classroom in a hurry.

"MAKE THEM COME, FOOL! TOWNSVILLE WILL BE MINE FOREVER! HA HA HA HA HA! I ROCK SO HARD!," said Mojo.

Suddenly, a stranger saw everything from Mojo's destructive weapon to hurt Townsville. The stranger is very upset and cannot stand it very much. "Mojo, what have you done?"

Then, the Police came and trying to stop Mojo until he's using his Commanding Controller to command the girls to melt the cops' guns and beating them up. Also destroying their cars to nothing. They rob the Jewelry Stores, Electronic Stores, Malt Shops, Banks and Toy Stores, too.

"My favorite bear," said Mojo as he hugging a purple bear named Jenni.

The stranger keeps on following them so nothing will happens next until...

"Hey, Butch, look at my spit take. (Drools slowly)," said Boomer.

"Wow. Really cool. Mine could do that much cooler than ever," said Butch.

"Hold up, guys. Look. Is that monkey boy with a goofy hat with the girls," said Brick.

"Hey, freakazoid, get your lice and your bananas out of here," said Brick as they're laughing until Mojo smiling evilly because he got something in his sleeve.

"Something's not right here, guys. That monkey creepazoid isn't out of here," said Boomer.

"Boomer's right. Look," said Butch.

"What's the matter? You deaf or what? THAT'S IT! GET HIM, BOYS!," said Brick as the boys are charging him when he activates the C.C. thing. The girls grab the boys fast. They try to get out, but, it's no use.

"You have insulting me for the last time. 'Mojo says, open wide,'" said Mojo when he commands the girls to open the boys' mouth.

"EAT THIS!," said Mojo as he threw a red heart to Brick, a blue heart to Boomer and a green heart to Butch. He pressed the button which now he commands the Rowdyruff Boys to obey.

"Let's see if you're so stupid," said Mojo.

"That monkey must be stopped," said the stranger when the stranger disappeared.

Later at the Townsville Maximum Prison, the big explosion by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys as well. Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, the Gang Green Gang, Him and all the criminals are loose. There's no way to stop Mojo Jojo to save the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, the citizens of Townsville and the Mayor, too. What about me? I'm gonna be beat up as well.

"My girls are now criminals. That device of Mojo Jojo somehow controlling my Girls and keep on rampaging Townsville. I got to stop him," said the Professor as he got the Ultrasound Shocker ray gun to hurt Mojo.

"MOJO JOJO! Whatever you got there, I'm gonna destroy it," said the Professor.

"Don't think so, Professor Utonium," said Mojo.

"Oh, no? Well, my Ultrasound Shocker can shock you well," said Utonium as he activates his weapon until Mojo press the button and letting them blocking the Professor's aim. "Mojo says, 'hurt the Professor,'" said Mojo.

"NO, GIRLS, NO!," said the Professor until the Powerpuff Girls are beating him up senseless and so is the Rowdyruff Boys. They kick, punch, smack and crunch him badly.

"Please, Mojo, I beg of you. Bring back my girls now," said the Professor lying on the ground badly.

"Hmm. Well....NO! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Mojo, "Girls, Boys, take the Professor to my place. I got something special for him."

"We do as you command, Master," they said.

Townsville is in the pickle, but, the Mayor was trying to get a pickle by the Gang Green Gang as they're picking on him. Princess got so much wonderful jewelry she ever wanted. Him got so many fashions that Him always wanted. Fuzzy got a lot of cash he ever dreamt. Mrs. Sara Bellum got her butt beaten by Sedusa. The monsters are attacking the people and destroying the buildings. What a mess up situation.

"Hmm. That monkey freak is gonna get consequences for his own actions. Time to start training," said the stranger.

The stranger is training at the Townsville Dump to be ready for anything. Wait a second. The stranger flew like the girls. Smashing beat up cars with superstrength and using red laser eyes to blow things up like the girls. Kicking and punching the pieces to pieces. Then, the stranger's clothing got rip apart and the stranger took it off. The stranger got purple clothing, brown hair, white pants and black shoes. The eyes are like the girls. IT IS! IT'S BUNNIE! She comes back, but, how?

"I explain everything to them when they're gonna faced with me," said Bunnie as she flew faster.

GO, BUNNIE, GO! Later that night, all the villains are celebrating for conquering the City of Townsville. The people of Townsville are in animal cages feeling depressed.

"That was fun. Those stupid people got tortured too much. AND I LOVE IT!," said Ace.

"Yeah, Ace. Big Billy loves hurting things badly," said Big Billy as Grubb tounge spitting to agree.

"Those stupid Powerpuffs are belong to Mojo. He done a great job for stopping them," said Snake.

"This is the coolest Valentines ever. I got so much loved from a monkey boy. Giving me all nice things to treat me like a Princess," said Princess.

"Darn tooting, little missy. That folk of a monkey gave me everything I wanted. No more stupid Powerpuffs around," said Fuzzy.

"What a coincidence, Fuzzy. That made me realizing those bratty gals trying to hurt us. NOT ANYMORE! HA HA HA HA!," said Him.

"And there's absolutely nothing to ruin our celebration. Right, everyone?,"said Sedusa.

"ONLY ME, GIRLFRIEND!," said Bunnie as she flying faster and lands safely. The villains gasped and saw a another Powerpuff gal to hurt them.

"A POWERPUFF GIRL!?!," they shouted.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!," said Ace.

"We all thought Mojo Jojo grabs the girls to command and obey," said Sedusa.

"I am a Powerpuff Girl alright. I was created by my sisters. I was being destroyed. Until a piece of Chemical X monocular structure reassembling to a perfect form. Look at me now. So done with chatting with you, guys. Time to beat you all," said Bunnie.

"That's what you think, Powerfreak," said Princess.

"GET HER!," said the Gang Green Gang.

They're charging at Bunnie and then, the battle is about to start. She kicks, punching, sideswiping, cracking, hard fisting, rolling like a holla hoop, smashing their faces, breaking teeth and Him's awful clothing and then, a knockout punch and they got knockout cold. The evil monsters are gonna attack her.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgotten you guys. Let's dance," said Bunnie.

She flew faster and beating the monsters with high fist and kick backs, punches, smackdowns, scratches with blood and then, a big, big, beating on their faces and the monsters are down. The citizens are happy as Bunnie using her laser eyes to melt the cage bars and they're free.

"Great job, whatever your name is," said Mayor.

"Bunnie, sir," said Bunnie.

"Oh, I thought you're Blossom or someone I know for these years. I'll take that pickle. Thank you," said Mayor while take the pickle and he raspberries at Ace.

"Oh, boy. Thank you for stopping the criminals and those monsters. There's a problem. Mojo got the girls and the Professor at Mojo's place," said Mrs. Sara Bellum.

"And that's what I'm gonna stop him once and for all. Boys, put in their cells. I take care of the monsters and Mojo," said Bunnie as she lifting the monsters and flew off to Mojo's place.

"Be careful," said Mrs. Sara Bellum.

"Yummy pickle. GO GET MOJO, BUNNIE!," said Mayor.

Later at Mojo's pad.

"This is most excellent. I am a creative mastermind of geniuses. I have a genius mind to control everything. I am...," said Mojo until got interrupted by Bunnie.

"A STUPID MONKEY!," said Bunnie as she lands on Mojo's floor.

"YOU ARE A POWERPUFF GIRL! How this can be?," Mojo puzzled.

"I already told everything to those villains. My sisters made me, but, got destroyed until one piece of me transforming into the real me, BUNNIE! NOW, RELEASE MY SISTERS, YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY!," said Bunnie.

"Never. Better yet, Mojo says, 'ATTACK HER!,'" said Mojo while he talks with his Commanding Controller.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are facing with Bunnie with punches, kicks, high fist and kicks, beatings, leg kickings, scratches and powing. Bunnie got hit and lay down on the floor.

"Sisters, don't you remember me? It's me, Bunnie. You created me. I'm your sister. Oh, no. You mind controlling them with that box. GIVE IT TO ME!," said Bunnie.

"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! I am victorious. I am the creative mastermind and not a stupid monkey. BOYS, GIRLS, FRICASSEE HER!," said Mojo.

"We do as you command, Master," they said as they're using their laser eyes to cook Bunnie.

"Boy, would I love to have a Fricassee Bunnie for dinner. HA HA HA! I made a funny," said Mojo.

"AHH! PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT! Please. Please," said Bunnie while she's crying.

Inside of Blossom's mind, she remembers of what the girls were doing to make a Powerpuff Girl named Bunnie until she done something stupid and then, she's fixing her mistake until the monocular structure blown away until she revives to her true form. Suddenly, the mind controlling heart was about to be broken. Blossom is okay as she crying a little.

"I do remember. SNAP OUT OF IT!," said Blossom as she smacks Buttercup and then, the mind controlling heart got busted.

"Huh? What? What just happened?," Buttercup asks.

"Take a good guess," said Blossom.

"Hmm," said Buttercup and zaps at the Commanding Controller.

(KABOOM!)

"My controller. (Sniffs) You'll pay for this. HYAH!," said Mojo as he high kick Buttercup.

"HEY! THAT'S OUR SISTER YOU HURT!," said Bubbles as she zapping Mojo.

"Where are we?," Brick asks.

"We're in Mojo's pad again," said Butch.

"I can see my street up from here," said Boomer as Brick smack Boomer's face.

"You're gonna pay for controlling our minds. After him, then, you," said Brick to the Girls.

"Fair enough," said Blossom.

"Not so fast. I got something in my other sleeve," said Mojo when he push the button to get the 4 Powerpuff Girls into the cuffed platform when the Professor is waken from his beaten up slumber. He gasped and said,

"GIRLS! GET MY GIRLS OUT NOW!"

"NO WAY! LOOK WHAT I GOT! ANTIDOTE X! Yes. A substance which it could eliminating their superpowers forever. You boys will be next. Sit down and relax," said Mojo as he pull the lever to activate the chair of doom.

"HEY! LET US GO! YOU SMALL GREEN BROCCOLI HEAD!," said Brick.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT AND TRASH YOUR PLACE!," said Butch.

"YEAH! THEN, I'LL SPRAY PAINT THAT YOU STINK LIKE ME!," said Boomer.

"OH, SHUT UP!," 2 boys shouted.

"That will be your last words. VICTORY IS MINE! I SHALL BE ACTIVATING THE X-TERMINATOR!," said Mojo.

It looks like the Powerpuff Girls are gonna be finished and there's no one to protect the city of Townsville. What a Valentine's Day that would be. Suddenly, Brick saw Blossom crying her eyes out when the X-Terminator gun approaches to her. Brick is getting sad with a tear coming out of his eye. Butch doing the same as well Boomer, too. Their hearts start beating rapidly.

"Boys, we should be ashamed for hurting the girls. Let's drop this and saving them," said Brick.

"YEAH!," the 2 boys agreed.

They're melting the cuffs and flying faster to destroy the X-Terminator gun and melting the cuffs to rescue the girls.

"Are you okay, Babe?," Brick asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Why did you rescue us? We thought you hate us," said Blossom.

"We made a mistake. Thanks to your lovable stuff we changed," said Brick.

"Those stupid fights we hurt you girls is dissolved," said Butch.

"We're not gonna let that monkey hurt you girls," said Boomer.

"Not the girls, stupid, but he will," said Mojo as he got the Professor on his neck.

"PROFESSOR!," the girls shouted.

"FAREWELL, YOU FREAKS!," said Mojo when he activates his jet pack flying away with the Professor.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR DAD!," said Brick.

"Don't worry, he won't get to far. Look," said Bunnie as the authorities grab the monkey by a net and the Professor is saved.

"WOW! NOW, THOSE GUYS JUST SAVED THE DAY LIKE US!," said Buttercup.

"CURSES, POWERPUFF GIRLS! AND YOU, TOO, ROWDYRUFF BOYS!," said Mojo Jojo as he inside the Paddy Wagon and off to Prison.

"Thank you for your assistance, everyone," said Blossom.

"Well, we have a score to settle with that monkey. At least, your sister just taken care of all the villains," said the Lieutanent.

"We all glad to have you back, Bunnie," said Bubbles while hugging her sister.

"I'm happy to see you again, sisters," said Bunnie, "by the way, are you the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Yes and we're not gonna do any crimes anymore," said Brick.

"Crime stinks. (Sniffing) Even my armpits, too," said Boomer.

"I need a shave for my face," said Butch.

"I kinda like rugged guys just like you," said Buttercup while she's feeling Butch's face.

"Now, I see everything," said Bunnie.

The City of Townsville has been rebuilt like brand new and everything's back to normal the way it should be. The Professor hugs Bunnie and becoming part of the family and the Rowdyruff Boys are gonna be sentenced for good behavior. The next day is VALENTINE'S DAY! All the students are exchanging each other with Valentine's when Bunnie came to see her sisters again.

"BUNNIE!," said Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hello, gals. Mrs. Keane said I can be joining you in class for the rest of the semester. Where's Blossom?," Bunnie asks.

"She's over there. Kept moping without a Valentine," said Bubbles.

"Poor Blossom. You know what? I kinda disagree about Valentine's stinky," said Buttercup.

"Huh? I thought you don't like Valentine's Day," said Bubbles.

"YOUHOO! Hey, gals," said the Rowdyruff Boys.

"HEY, BOYS!," said the girls.

"We came to visit you girls. We got Valentine's for you 4," said Boomer.

"Here's one for you, my sweet. A flower with a card," said Butch.

"Thank you, Butch. (Kiss on Butch's cheek)," said Buttercup.

"A box of chocolates for you, My Bubbles," said Boomer as Bubbles grab them and start kissing Boomer on his lips rapidly, "THANK YOU! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE YOU, TOO!".

"Here's a chocolate roses for helping us, Bunnie," said Brick and kiss Bunnie's left cheek.

"Thank you," said Bunnie.

"Now, if you excuse me, I got another appointment with her," said Brick as he's getting closer to Blossom, "hey."

"Huh? Oh, hi, Brick," said Blossom feeling sad.

"Didn't get a Valentine from someone special, huh?," Brick asks.

"No. (Sighs) It's just a holiday. Maybe next year I can get a Valentine from someone else," said Blossom.

"It's not too late, Blossom. Here. A hearted bear, a card and a box of chocolates," said Brick, "Happy Valentine's Day, my heart. (Kiss on Blossom's cheek)"

"Wait. THANK YOU! (Kissing him on his lips)," said Blossom as she hold him happily.

"Looks like she's back to normal," said Buttercup.

"Are you going to the Behearted Dance tonight?," Bubbles aks.

"We'll be delighted to go there. We'll pick you at...umm," said Boomer.

"About 5:30?," Bubbles asks.

"YEAH! 5:30! WE'LL BE THERE!," said Boomer.

"You're such a knucklehead, Boomer," said Butch.

Later that evening, the girls were dressed with hot dresses and the boys are drooling from them. They went inside of the Professor's car and going to the Townsville Middle School for the 1st Annual Behearted Dance Out. The students are dancing fun with the big beat of the music. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were dancing like party teens. The Professor said when he smiling,

"That's my girls."

Love is in the air except for Mojo Jojo. "No, please, reconsider. You know it's Valentine's Day," said Mojo.

"Well, we love to beat you badly," said Him.

"Definitely," said Ace.

"AHH!," said Mojo as he getting a beating from all the criminals.

AND SO, ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, THE RETURN OF BUNNIE AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! Boy, we just loved them all like getting my own action figures for my own collection. I wish I could get more. Anyway, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!

THE END!


End file.
